


赏月什么的果然都是借口吧！

by Swurdleoma



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swurdleoma/pseuds/Swurdleoma





	赏月什么的果然都是借口吧！

 

 

 

       “假发快开门啊啊啊啊！”

       伴随着急促的敲门声，外面传来万事屋老板夸张的哀号。

       “拒绝！”抱着胳膊站在门口的桂先生义正词严地回答，“这是对你每次都不给我开门的惩罚！”

       “那不是一回事！你每次来都没好事，我可是来跟你过节的啊啊啊！”

       “我看你是来蹭我的团子吃吧！”

       “嗷！”

       银时被揭穿的懊恼声音让门内的桂差点笑出来，他掩着嘴咳了一声。天气突然冷下来，他还坚持用单薄的衣服将就，这两天居然有点低烧，果然是操劳过了吧，前些日子破坏真选组卷纸的秘密计划又破灭了，真是让人操心咳咳咳……

       “银时，作为首领，十五夜我应该和攘夷志士们一起过的，这是凝聚组织的重要仪式。”

       “那你现在还不是在家里……”

       “为回报我牺牲了党首的义务留下来陪你过节，是不是应该把你自己献上来啊？”

       “这不是问题！”站在门外搓手的银时大声说，“今天我躺下让你为所欲为！”

       “咚！”

突然敞开的门重重地把银时撞躺下了。他揉着额头坐起来，看见双手抱胸的桂走出来站在面前，面颊通红，目光躲到一边不直接看他。

“我是说让你加入攘夷组织！你想到哪里去了！”脸上发烫，不知道是因为银时把那样的话大喊出来，还是因为发着烧。

       “什么啊，我就说你什么时候会说这么甜的话了。把话说清楚嘛你个二货。”

       “那我关上了。”

       “别别别……”万事屋老板一骨碌爬起来，跟着桂进了门。

       “空手来的？”

       “对。”

       “真好意思理直气壮地说出来啊银时……”

       看见那扇能看见得月亮的窗前摆的小桌时，银时就知道，开头那些咋咋呼呼又是桂在虚张声势了。两人份的江米团子，还有清酒和茶，两个人的碗筷，静静地放在那儿像等人回家吃饭。旁边那些胡乱凑的不应景的点心，无疑也都是准备给糖分依存症患者的。这大概就是这一晚假发能给自己的一切了，现在掰成两半，还把大的一半给了他。银时有点愣地看着桂把酒斟满，月光在酒碗里荡漾着，放在手里，端着满满的一碗月亮。

       桂的手有点烫人。

       “你不喝吗，假发？”

       “不是假发，是桂。酒是给你准备的。”桂瞥了一眼那堆甜腻的垃圾食品，“那些也别指望我会碰。”

       “你是想用高血糖谋杀我吧，我才不信你有这么好心。”

       “是的，那你别吃了。”

       抿口茶的工夫，银时已经把甜味的东西都划拉到了自己的势力范围内。

       “我说你护食啊。”

       “怎么说话的！”嘴里塞满了团子，银时说话都不清楚了，“如果不是我来，你是不是今天也靠荞麦面过了？”

       桂微微一笑。“什么叫‘今天也’？作为武士……”

       一个团子硬塞进了桂的嘴里，把半截话堵住了。他抬眼看着还在用食指把团子往自己嘴里顶的银时。

       “我说你啊，根本不是喜欢荞麦面才每天都吃，都是为了高洁还是什么的。假发对自己太不好了。”

       桂一口咬下去，顺理成章地啃了银时的指尖，这货因此毫无武士气概地惨叫了半天才熄火。桂噎了口茶把团子顺下去。

       “万事屋的人也在等你一起吧？”

       “他们啊，已经算陪他们过完了。”万事屋老板无耻地说，“因为已经陪他们喝了三人份的酒。”

       “……”

       “小孩子不能喝酒嘛。”

       “……问题不是你为什么还要买三人份的吗！”

 

 

       月至中天，已经不在那个小小窗口的视野范围内了。

       但银时看的不是月亮。桂也没在看。

       一碗酒也没入口的桂脸上带着奇异的红晕，手里握着的茶碗微微发抖，水面散开一圈圈的波纹。银时越过小桌，抓住了对面人的手。桂低着头，放下茶，手轻轻覆在了他的手背上。

       “你能来真好，银时，”他说，带着一抹意味不明的笑意，“我还以为今天也要待机呢。”

       银时站了起来，没放开桂的手，绕开桌子，在他旁边坐了下来，带着一副不清醒的表情。

       “怎么能，今天还打算让你哭着求我的。”

       桂叹了口气，用指尖碰了碰他的脸。

       “你喝太多了吧。”

       “是，”银时用微醺的红眸盯着桂，“所以需要你帮点忙。”

       手贴着胸口滑下去，暧昧地落在了两腿之间的地方。桂没说话，伸手去解银时的衣服，因为酒意泛红的身体裸露出来，桂忍不住低头吻了吻。遮蔽的衣物完全剥落，露出精神抖擞的某一部位时，党首抬手掐了银时一下。

       “哎哟！你轻点！”

       “你这也算是醉了吗！”

       “谁说醉了啊，只是喝得多而已。银桑的酒量你还不知道吗？”

       刚刚还朦朦胧胧的眼睛突然亮了起来，银时按着肩膀把桂扑在了地板上，漫不经心地扯去他的衣服。皮肤裸露在外的时候桂有点发抖，好像觉得冷的样子，脸上的红色扩散到颈部乃至前胸后背。银时把人揽进怀里，感觉到灼人的温度。

       “你也挺急嘛，假发。”

       “没有……唔……”

       没说完的话又被堵住了。

 

 

       “假发不是经常说，吃冰淇淋，草莓牛奶这种东西，意志和身体都会变软弱的？”

       银时在桂的耳边用气息这么说。桂死死闭上眼睛，好像看不见就可以假装什么都没发生似的。银时充实着他的身体，但是却不动，握住下体的手用暧昧的力度按揉着，在头部来回打转，时而用指尖拨弄小孔，浅尝辄止。身体被一只手掌握的感觉令他下意识发抖，哪怕对方是银时，哪怕到目前为止动作都温柔似水。很烫，忍受着随动情滋长的热度，胸口像要炸开了，被银时牢牢制住，想要自己动一动腰肢缓解欲望都不行。银时的吻落在他涨红的脸上，桂呻吟了一声，挺起身想要正面贴上银时稍稍排解一下。银时没有躲避，身下挨上他的胸膛，靠身体摩擦挤压饱涨的乳头，不知是满足还是痛苦地微微皱起了眉。这个情态几乎让银时主动认输，他甚至想真的自己躺下让桂为所欲为了——可这真的是在欺负假发吗？抖S银觉得自己受的折磨也差不多严重了。

       “不是假发……是桂……银时你快点……”桂苦苦扭动着上身，胸前的小蕾涨痛难耐，颜色深得快和他张开的唇一样。银时不作声地低头含住了他左边的乳头，耐心舔舐，稍微降低了失控的热意。桂失神地自己摸上前胸揉捻着右边，银时的卷发碰到了他的下巴，他就无意识地低头吻上了身上人的银发，把脸埋了进去。这一举动惹得银发男人几乎要发狂。

       “脸很红啊，桂先生。”银时故意把称呼的每一个字都咬清楚，“要说甜食，没有什么比银桑的糖分含量更高了，桂先生还是欲罢不能。果然意志和身体都会变软弱呢。”

       蜜糖一样富有诱惑性的低语，和炙热的吐息一起吹入耳中，在体内深处肆虐的欲火炙烤下，桂几乎要晕厥过去。

       银时……我也不想这样的，沉溺在欲望里变软弱的样子，这不应该……可是我没办法……求你吻我一下吧，银时……

       从微微开合的唇中隐约传来几个破碎的词。银时听见了，吻从耳廓辗转到唇上，充满渴望的回吻马上纠缠了上来，让他一阵发迷。被撩拨到脆弱的桂呜咽着拼命想要留住这个吻，生怕刚得到一丝安慰，银时就又躲开了。银时没有舍得这样放开他，一边开始动作，一边在桂的耳边磨蹭着。

       “不舒服吗，假发，还是太舒服了？”

       “不是……假发……不……”

       最后一根弦绷断了。

       “你上来——但是我来动！”

       “不，银时不要……”

       话还没说完，桂被环抱住向上一扳，径直从仰躺变成了面对面跨坐在银时腿上的体位，双腿还缠着银时的腰，体内的东西因此一下进到了底。有点虚弱的身体承受不住这么深的刺激，桂在银时双臂间颤抖起来。

       “说好了的，假发，今天就是到你哭着求我为止，”银发男人歪头思考了一下，用手指绕着桂的长发，“不对，就算你哭着求我，银桑也不会停的。”

       桂无助地贴着银时赤裸的胸膛寻求支撑。银发男人双手扶住他的腰配合自己的动作起伏，每次上顶的时候就把桂的身体往下按，凭经验撞上体内的敏感点。桂苦闷地想把声音忍下去，但连续的撞击让他哀叫着想要推开对方。

       “银时，不要了，不要了……”

       桂溺水一样挣扎着乱抓，被银时捞住紧紧抱在怀里，他只好也拼命抱紧了对面的人，下巴搁在银时的肩头，长发披散，整个人像柔软的藤蔓，一松手就会瘫软下去。银时找准了会让他可爱的桂先生呻吟出声的那一点，抚摸着怀中人轻颤的身体，从胸口一直到再次硬挺起来的下身，握在手里反复揉搓挤压。假发，假发啊，他感到被桂依靠的身体空前灼热，让他心跳得像胸口要裂开，摩擦着他肩膀的长发，假发在他耳边虚弱的喘息，脸上被情欲所染的绯红。今天假发软得过于可爱了吧，平时可没这么容易告饶。银时觉得舌头发僵，一种类似缺氧的感觉让他说不清话，用很大的力气才控制自己不发出呻吟。

      “不是要放开吗，假发……我看是你……不想让我松手吧！”

      哭腔盖过了呻吟声，桂想要用力抓紧破坏什么，但他触到的只有银时的身体，他意识模糊时也不舍得伤害的肉体。银时感觉到桂在用力抚摸他，与其说是爱抚，不如说是发泄无处疏解的痛苦。

      “很难受么？”他埋进桂散乱的长发呢喃着说，唇舌轻轻磨蹭着桂发热的耳廓，同时减缓了动作。桂仰面望着他，眼泪汪汪面色潮红，银时忍不住赶在桂说话前低头吻了吻那对柔软的唇。

      “停一下……”这样的温柔对待使桂呼吸急促起来，“快受不了了……”

      “好好，我不动了。”

      银时咬牙停下了，桂大口喘着气靠在他身上，眉头微皱，双目紧闭，好像在忍耐着什么。有那么一瞬间银时觉得，桂今天比以前容易疲惫，但他没再往下想。这时候桂开始从他肩头滑落下去，他慌忙用手托住，轻软的呼吸带着烫人的温度吹在手臂上。这种依恋让银时有点心疼。刚刚压下去的欲火又开始灼烧，他不由得俯身去吻桂的脖颈，几度压抑继续深入的冲动。怀中人感到了他的渴望，伏在他手上哽咽恳求饶恕。银时一遍一遍抚摸着桂发抖的身体，施咒一般低语：

      “假发还没到呢，现在停下待会儿就要困扰的啊……”

      桂软绵绵地把他推开了一点，这下留出了空档，银时扶着他的后背弓身一顶，趁桂受不了地仰起头的时候，低头含住了他一边的乳头。桂甚至没有机会抗议

      不能呼吸了。

      稍歇之后的热情显得越发难以忍受。长发从肩头散下去，桂紧闭双眼，张口却发不出声音，呼吸凝滞，眼前一阵发白。溺水，好像溺水，呼吸困难，无能为力。两人相拥着同时高潮了，但银时继续在用舌抚慰着他，刚刚释放过的前端被手指捏弄，带来尖锐而致命的刺激。

      “银时，别，别再继续了……”

      桂抽泣一样哀求着，抓着银时的头发想要拉开他，眼睛里流下泪来挛。但这没有马上引起凌虐者的怜悯。银时不回答，像要把手指塞进去一样残忍地抠挖着顶端的小孔，高潮后柔软的身体一阵痉挛。桂把额头抵在银时的肩上，本能地蜷缩成一团，痛叫变成了含糊的呜咽。从桂几乎发不出声音的口中银时只听见了一句话，这让他僵住了：

      银时，救我……

      他停了手。桂在他怀里流泪，死命抱着他的身体寻求依靠，过火了。银时退了出来，屈起上身把哭泣的人儿护在怀里，好一会儿才极其迟钝地发觉，怀里的假发烫得不太对劲。他本来以为只是情动，然而现在温度居高不下，并没有恢复正常。

      “假发，病了吗？”

      怀里的人呓语一样说了什么，依偎得更紧。银时狠狠给了自己一拳：坂田银时，你个比假发还没脑子的家伙刚才都干什么了！

       “呃假发，假发！求求你别哭了，不然银桑就要给你哭了！”

      然而桂只是又拱了拱，找了个舒服的姿势牢牢缠住。

      “银时，冷。”

      完了，今天晚上又要做人形热水袋了。

     他双手抱起了拼命往他身上蹭的假发，放在了房间中间的地铺上，一手把被子拖过来罩住桂赤裸的身体。这时候肩膀突然被轻轻戳了两下，吓得他一激灵，伸手挡着假发回头去看。

     伊丽莎白无辜地举着一块看板： **银时前辈可不能松开**

      牌子一翻面： **不然温度降下来又好不了了**

      “混蛋！你什么时候进来的！！为什么这位文手突然现在想起来还有这个东西啊啊啊就一直当它不存在不好吗？！给我出去，把门锁上，钥匙扔了！！！”

      尽管银时还狼狈不堪地抱着裹成一团的假发和被子，腾不出手来揍人，伊丽莎白还是把看板一夹啪嗒啪嗒地从门口溜走了，还贴心地把门关严。银时擦了擦冷汗，把八爪鱼一样缠着他的桂拽下来，和被子一起平放在床单上。

     “假发你喝水吗？喝吗？那自己躺好了，银桑去倒个水马上回来，马上，真的……”

     “桌上还有茶，你喝。”桂裹紧被子迷迷糊糊地说。被戳穿的银时脸上一红，半天没说话，然后突然掀开被子翻身躺在了桂旁边，还用力挤了挤。桂皱了下眉，没有拒绝银时的亲昵。

     “假发……”

     “嗯？”

     “其实我呃……假发，假发这么善良，不会盘算着好了之后就拔刀把我砍了吧！”银时得寸进尺地把爪子叠在桂的胸口上，可怜兮兮地看着他。

     “你太吵了，”桂有点虚弱地说，“银时，很冷。”

     瞬间获得了宽恕，银时火速把被子四角压好，还没等他动，桂已经像对抱枕一样抱紧了他，这引起了银时强烈的爱怜，反手也抱住了可怜兮兮的假发。

     “银时。”

     “嗯？”

     也许是睡着了，总之桂不吭声了。银时抚摸着他的长发，蜷起身子吻了吻还带着泪痕的双眼。

     “好的，好的，我知道。节日快乐。”

 

 

（全文完，我也累死了）

 


End file.
